


G'night, Lokes.

by apocatits



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT HRS289, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepwalking, Snarky Jarvis, avenger!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocatits/pseuds/apocatits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avenger!Loki sleepwalks into Tony's room.<br/>Tony helps him out.<br/>Tony gets a reward for helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G'night, Lokes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hrs289](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrs289/gifts).



> This is a gift for hrs229, I hope you like it!

Night-time visits were becoming more frequent for both Tony and Loki...  
  
Tony walked out of his side suit bathroom in a state of serenity, wearing nothing but his boxers and surrounded by a cloud of steam. Well, not just boxers. He was also sporting a pair of sickeningly cute bunny slippers Loki has given him a while back. Regardless of the fact that they were a joke, Tony continued to wear them. Hey, they were warm.   
  
"JARVIS, lights 46 percent," he said, snapping his fingers at the ceiling while walking over to the full length mirror near his closet.  
  
As the lights slowly lit the expansive bedroom, he caught a glimpse of how old he looked.   
  
"Jarv," he sighed, pulling at his face. Jesus, he was getting old.   
  
"Should I get—" cringing slightly, he continued with a fearful gasp, "... plastic surgery?"   
  
"Might I suggest a list of the current statistics for cosmetic surgeries before you make a decision, Sir?"  
  
Looking at the dark circles under his eyes, he replied, "Hit me, JARVIS."   
  
"Hit me with your best shot, why don't you hit me with your best shot..."  
  
"I meant hit me with the statistics, JARVIS!" he shouted at the ceiling.  
  
"Apologies, Sir," JARVIS drawled.  
  
"Well?" He said expectantly, beginning to tap one of his cute bunny slipper against the wooden floor to emphasize his point.   
  
"Sir, according to my calculations getting work done on your septum, earlobes, eyelids, chin, neck and knees—"   
  
"Knees?"  
  
"Your height, Sir."   
  
Tony growled something unintelligible under his breath about not being short.   
  
JARVIS continued, unfazed, “you would increase your physical value by about 12 percent, Sir."  
  
"All that and only 12 percent?" he mumbled to himself as he moved into his walk-in closet, still unaware of the sweaty, pale body tangled up in his sheets. "How much would that cost a guy like me, anyway?"  
  
"Roughly 1.2 million, Sir."   
  
"1.2 what?!"   
  
"1.2 mill—"  
  
"Jesus!" he yelled from the trenches of his closet. "Fuck that, I'm not paying 1.2 million for a fucking 12 percent physical increase! Do I look like I am made of money!?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. You do."  
  
"Yes, okay JARVIS! Cut down on the fucking snark, would you? That's kind of my thing."  
  
"Apparently not, sir, if I am besting you at your own game."  
  
"JARVIS— you know what, no. Fuck you."  
  
"I am unable to find that function under my commands, Sir. Might I suggest an escort service?"  
  
"JARVIS! Oh my— what the hell? NO! You can't suggest that!" He paused and added in a quieter voice, "you don't know who could be listening."   
  
"You, sir, have suggested it yourself many times."  
  
"SILENCE! SILENCE! FUCKING SILENCE!"  
  
"I believe the correct command is 'mute', Sir."  
  
"JARVIS, MUTE! You asshole," he grounded out through his gritted teeth. Secretly though, he was proud to have created such a smart ass of an AI. Not that he would admit it to the bastard.   
  
Tony finally managed to wrestle on a pair of old pyjama bottoms one of his butlers gifted him years ago for his 19th birthday after he complained about never having anything comfy to wear. He made his way out of the closet toward his bed.   
  
"JARVIS, lights," he yawned, walking past the mirror again. He frowned when he got no response and the lights were still on. He tried again, “JARVIS?"  
  
No response. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he amended, "Un mute."   
  
"Greetings, Sir," JARVIS said dryly.  
  
"Oh save it, JARVIS. I've had enough of your hissy fit. Lights."   
He glared at the ceiling until the lights had fully dimmed, then made his way toward his California king. Using the light from his arch reactor, he managed to find his way safely.  
  
"G'night, J," he murmured against his fist as he yawned into it.   
  
"Pleasant dreams, Sir."  
  
Throwing himself onto his strangely lumpy bed, Tony sighed happily and snuggled into the comfortable warmth of his pre-heated sheets. That is, until said lump shifted from underneath his legs.   
  
What the hell?  
  
"JARVIS, lights!" he practically shrieked. If asked later, Tony would confirm that it was a manly shriek. As the lights started to brighten he looked down at his legs and saw…   
  
"Loki?" he mumbled as he reached out for the clammy, flushed god.   
  
 _'He's having another one of those nightmares again?'_ was Tony's first thought to himself as he ran a hand across the sticky forehead. Loki whimpered slightly and leaned into his touch. Man, he wished Loki didn't to go through these so often. Better yet, not at all.   
  
"Lokes, hey," he whispered as he crawled over beside the sleeping god. "JARVIS, why didn't you tell me he was here?"  
  
"He seems to have restricted me from seeing him, Sir."   
  
Tony knew he wasn't going to get through to Loki anytime soon, so he reached over toward his night stand and pulled out one of his childhood books.   
  
Reading to the god when he wasn’t ‘ _present_ ’ had always seemed to help him through his nightmares. Barely glancing at the title that said " _The Happy Prince_ ", he started to read softly.   
  
"HIGH above the city, on a tall column, stood the statue of the Happy Prince. He was gilded all over with thin leaves of fine gold, for eyes he had two bright sapphires, and a large red ruby glowed on his sword-hilt."   
  
This was probably the sixth time Tony had read this exact book in the last month, but it was for Loki, so he would do it without as much as a complaint. Yes, he was aware how insane that sounded, even sounding dangerously close to being mind-controlled. But it wasn't mind control, it was something more complicated. Besides, Tony knew that Loki would do the same for him.   
  
"He was very much admired indeed. ‘He is as beautiful as a weathercock,’ remarked one of the Town Councillors who wished to gain a reputation for having artistic tastes; ‘only not quite so useful,’ he added, fearing lest people should think him unpractical, which he really was not."  
  
Over the past year he and Loki had become somewhat of an unbreakable pair. They weren't actually dating, even though some of the Avengers had hinted that they were. Tony and Loki just appreciated each other's body. Tony really, really, _really_ appreciated Loki's body.   
  
They also comforted one another when their nights became plagued with nightmares; Tony's always consisted of being captured by the ten rings and Loki's of Thanos torturing him.   
  
Tony was brought out of his musings by a low whine from the body near him. He cooed softly to the crying god as he ran his free hand through Loki's damp hair and continued reading.  
  
"‘Why can’t you be like the Happy Prince?’ asked a sensible mother of her little boy who was crying for the moon. ‘The Happy Prince never dreams of crying for anything.’"   
  
Loki's whining softened a little as he curled himself against Tony's hip. These were the moments where Tony could see himself spending a lifetime with Loki, even though Tony Stark doesn't do relationships. But he could see himself in one if it was for Loki. They could build a new house in Malibu, maybe adopt— _no, no, stop this! You are Tony Stark, you do not do relationships. You don't even want kids...._  
  
Shaking his head clear of those ridiculous thoughts, he picked up the book again and shoved his face back between the pages. He began to read again.   
  
"‘I am glad there is someone in the world who is quite happy,’ muttered a disappointed man as he gazed at the wonderful statue. ‘He looks just like an angel,’ said the Charity Children as they came out of the cathedral in their bright scarlet cloaks, and their clean white pinafores. ‘How do you know?’ said the Mathematical Master, ‘you have never seen one.’"  
  
Tony couldn't help but smile at the god as his breathing regulated again. He looked so innocent and harmless, even though everyone knew he was deadlier than an Inland Taipan.   
  
Closing the book with a heavy sigh, he kissed Loki on the forehead and lay down beside him.   
  
"G'night, Lokes," he whispered against the trickster’s ear and kissed him on the cheek as he pulled the sleeping man firmly against his chest.   
  
Just as Tony was whisked away by the temptress Sleep, he thought he heard Loki say, "Goodnight Anthony," before snuggling into Tony's neck.  
  
__________   
  
Tony's been woken up in some creative ways, very creative. This, this was a whole new level of creative. Loki sure knew how to set the bar high.   
  
There was something warm and wet around his dick and whatever it was, was sucking at just the right pressure to make him see those beautiful stars that he had strived to see all his life.   
  
"Hnng," he moaned, bringing a hand down from his chest to that glorious being that was doing those brilliant things to him. His hand landed in a mess of damp wavy soft hair. Loki, he thought as he righted his grip, slipping his fingers deeper into the dark strands.  
  
"More," he demanded in a husky voice. He wanted to open his eyes, but he knew if he did he would be giving into Loki's whim. Tony liked to avoid reminding the god of just how much power he had over him. Not that it wasn't obvious enough, but he'd like to save a little of his dignity. Several months of rolling around in the sheets with Loki didn't just teach him that Loki was really damn flexible.   
  
"Loki..."   
  
The god pulled his mouth off of Tony's length, releasing it with an obscene _'pop'_ noise.   
  
"Open your eyes, Anthony," Loki purred over the head of his dick. Tony moaned lowly, tightening his grip in Loki's hair again as he tried to force the god's mouth back on to him. Loki chuckled, his breath teasing his dick as the god more than obliged Tony by taking it into his mouth again.  
  
 _Jesus, I will never grow tired of feeling that mouth on me._  
  
"Anthony," a voice whined from beside him. "Anthony, please."  
  
Tony tried to fight against his instincts to look at whoever was moaning his name that whorishly, but he lost the fight.   
  
Opening his eyes quickly, he winced at the natural light coming in from the windows. As his eyes began to focus, he was met with quite a sight. Another Loki. A clone.   
  
"Oh my f-fuck," he groaned in anticipation, biting his lip hard enough to taste blood. To his left, sitting on one of the leather chairs in his bedroom, was Loki - or a clone of Loki - grinding his naked body against one of his Ironman suits. And it was his favourite Ironman suit, the Mark VIII.   
  
 _Loki is grinding against fucking Mark VII... Oh holyshitholyshitholyshit_.   
  
Tony was having a sensory overload. He had a Loki sucking his dick beautifully and a Loki grinding his naked sweat slicked body against one of his suits. Jesus, he was in heaven. If he rolled over and died right this fucking moment, he would die happy with the largest smile on his face and a raging boner.   
  
"L-Loki," he grunted as he thrusted his hips up into the mouth working on him.   
  
He was so close already and he only just woke up, so either Loki had been sucking him for a while or he had sometime turned back into a teenager. He was going to go with the former.   
  
"I'm clo—"   
  
"Look at me, Anthony," the Loki grinding against the suit said breathlessly. "Watch me come undone all over your suit without you even touching me."   
  
Ah, so that was the real Loki. Tony gave a quick nod to Loki and circled his hips hoping to urge the clone sucking his dick to move a little faster.   
  
Tony watched the god intently as Loki grabbed the right shoulder of the Mark VIII and threw his head back, revealing the pale column of his neck. He bit his lip hard when Loki began to grind his hips against the ridged metal more frantically.   
  
"Anthony," Loki whined loudly.   
  
"Loki," Tony moaned back as a familiar coil of pleasure signalled his oncoming climax.   
  
"Loki, Loki, Loki!" He screamed with each harsh thrust into the clone’s mouth as he came.   
  
The clone looked him in the eye, smirking as he swallowed Tony's seed eagerly.   
  
"J-Jesus," he murmured, throwing his head back into the pillows.  
  
"Anthony!" he heard the god shriek from the chair. Opening his eyes he saw Loki rocking his hips back and forth against the leg of the Mark VII as he rode the waves of his climax.   
  
Loki smirked at him as he lifted himself off his suit flushed and sweaty, only to bend over, presenting his beautifully sculpted ass to Tony. Still smirking, Loki licked the cum off the stomach of the suit. Tony's heart fluttered at the sight.   
  
  
Once Loki deemed his cleaning job to be satisfactory, he turned around and made his way back to the bed.   
  
"I'm afraid,” he purred, locking eyes with Tony, “I never properly thanked you for helping me last night.”   
  
A smile broke out on Tony's face, finding himself giddy with pleasure at Loki's admittance of Tony's help.   
  
"Marry me," he said breathlessly as Loki draped himself over Tony’s body. “Marry me and never leave me." Tony slowed, his mind catching up with his mouth _. Did he mean that? Yes, he meant it._  
  
"Of course," Loki replied, his voice sounding so sure it was like music to Tony's ears. 

 


End file.
